ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prophecy (John Smith 10)
Story John, Eirene and Rook come out a door, and are outside the Temple of Delphi. John: How did we get here? Rook: The Labyrinth is connected to the entire world. (They then see the Oracle standing in front of the temple, waiting for them.) Eirene: That’s the Oracle? John: Yeah. I’ll be back. (John follows the Oracle into the temple.) Alright, I’m here for this second prophecy. The one you promised before. Oracle: And I shall give it to you, Jonathan. The Oracle then releases a green light her mouth and eyes. She then speaks in a harsh voice. Oracle: Into the fire you shall go, in order to escape the lord below. '' '' There you will receive a gift, one to form a space-time rift. '' '' An eye for an eye, a life for a life, '' '' you shall leave the land of strife. John: I don’t like the sound of that. Oracle: Goodbye, Jonathan. We shall never meet again. May the gods be with you. John: Hopefully I won’t need them. (John leaves) End Scene John comes out, slightly spooked. Eirene and Rook look concerned. Eirene: John? What’s wrong? (John doesn’t answer, as he keeps going, as if processing the info he obtained.) The three are traveling down the mountainside, when John turns, Rustic in hand. He parries a sword strike from Elektra, who had snuck up behind them. John pushes back, but Elektra holds even. John: You’ve gotten stronger. They disengage, Elektra having the high ground. John goes for a thrust, and Elektra sidesteps, bringing her blade in to strike the hilt. John rolls and dodges, and Elektra appears right on top of him, swinging her sword and pinning John to the ground. John fires a mana blast, knocking Elektra back. He gets up and swings his sword, and she parries, the two deadlocked again. Eirene: Who is that? Rook: Not sure. But we cannot intervene. Eirene: I know. But their honor is going to be the death of them. Huh? (She looks into the distance.) What is that?! (John and Elektra stop, looking in that direction. They see a large army of monsters, far into the distance.) Elektra: An army?! John: The Titans. Rook: Based on their direction, they are heading towards Athens. John: Why there? Eirene: Not sure. Perhaps they plan to eliminate the army that would respond quickest to a threat on Mt. Olympus. John: What’s at Mt. Olympus? Elektra: Really? Are you that stupid? That’s where the gods live. John: Oh. I say we give the Athenians a helping hand. Then, the ground shakes, and John blasts Elektra with mana, sending her flying back. He jumps back, and the ground breaks where they had been standing. A large creature the size of Four Arms comes out. It has a lion’s head, with a goat’s body. It’s tail is a snake, breath reeking of poison. Eirene: Chimera! (The Chimera pounces at Elektra, who screams and flinches in terror. She opens her eyes, seeing Wildvine grabbing the Chimera with his hands, stopping it right in front of Elektra.) Wildvine: Go! Get out of here! We’ll finish this another time. (Elektra nods, and runs.) The Chimera releases fire from its mouth, following Elektra and burning through Wildvine’s fingers. Elektra dodges behind a rock, and is gone. A seed bomb hits Chimera, and it turns. Wildvine: You and me. Rook, Eirene! Get to Athens! Warn them and assist them against the monsters! I’ll join you shortly. Rook: Got it. (Rook activates Leo, and he and Eirene get on. Leo then runs off, leaving Wildvine alone with the Chimera.) Chimera pounces at Wildvine, tearing off his upper body. He regenerates, and Chimera swats him away. Wildvine is slammed into a rock. Wildvine stretches to grab a rock, and pulls himself in. Chimera’s snake tail reaches and bites Wildvine’s leg. Wildvine: Ow! (Wildvine makes it up to the upper level, and sees the bitten leg had dissolved off.) Poison. This guy won’t work. (Hits Omnitrix.) Davy Jones: Davy Jones! Wow. Been a while for this guy. Chimera pounces at Davy Jones, who rolls and spin kicks it, knocking it to the side. Davy Jones punches Chimera, its mane absorbing the blow. Chimera’s snake tail lunges at him, and Davy Jones grabs it, lifting and spinning Chimera, throwing it down the mountain. Davy Jones jumps, going down to slam his arms into Chimera. Davy Jones hits Chimera’s head, but it doesn’t budge, releasing a shockwave. Davy Jones jumps back, and Chimera breathes fire, which Davy Jones takes. Davy Jones charges through, and it swings a paw, hitting Davy Jones, knocking him back. Davy Jones then hits the Omnitrix. Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Echo Echo multiplies, surrounding Chimera. They fire their sonic screams, pinning down Chimera, dazing it. It recovers, and its snake tail extends, biting a clone. The clone’s body burns away, and he explodes. Chimera then breathes fire, taking out several more clones. The last Echo Echo clone jumps back, hitting the Omnitrix. Astrodactyl: I wanted Big Chill! Forgot I had this guy, though. (Chimera charges in, when Astrodactyl activates an energy whip, whipping it at Chimera, stopping it.) There we go! Back! Back! (He whips in front of Chimera a few more times, Chimera not approaching.) Lion tamer in the house! (Astrodactyl reverts.) John: Really?! (Chimera pounces.) Andata! (John teleports away, but Chimera is caught as well, teleporting away with him.) End Scene John teleports to meadow, and gives a sigh of relief. John: Whew. That thing was tough. (Then, Chimera teleports in, and John barely ducks in time for it to go over his head.) Oh, man! That’s just wrong! (Chimera turns, growling at John. John sees the Omnitrix was green, activates it and slaps it down.) Swampfire: Swampfire! Swampfire shoots fire from his hand, but it doesn’t affect Chimera at all. Chimera swipes Swampfire away with his paw, the claws tearing through him. Swampfire regenerates, and hits the ground. Swampfire looks around, seeing flowers sprouting out of nowhere. Swampfire: What is this feeling? Some surge of power. Swampfire then stands up. Chimera charges again, and Swampfire raises his hand, and giant spiked vines come out of the ground, wrapping around Chimera. It crushes Chimera, exploding into gold dust. Swampfire pants, and reverts. John: What was that? All that power. (He sees an elderly woman standing in the field, flowers and plants growing around her as she walks towards him.) So it was you. Demeter, goddess of the harvest. Demeter: I figured I’d lend you a hand now, as I won’t be able to later. You’ll need your strength for the war. John: War? Demeter: With the Titans. After destroying Athens, Kronos will strike Mt. Olympus. He is almost whole again. John: Again? Demeter: After his first defeat, Zeus chopped him into pieces, and threw him into Tartarus. He’s reviving, and is almost done. John: Why can’t the gods fight him? Demeter: We will have our hands full. Remember the creature in the cyclone you encountered. John: The To’kustar. Demeter: That is Typhon, god of all monsters. The Chimera that you just fought was his child. He is the biggest threat to the world, even before Kronos. We are doing our best to hold it back, but he will destroy Olympus. We need you to help. John: So, the gods have been helping me on my journey? Demeter: Please. You wouldn’t be alive after a fight with Zeus and Poseidon if we weren’t. Mostly Athena, though I’ve been partial of you as well. Honestly, you were supposed to die against Medusa. (John was speechless, as if upset.) Nothing you can do about it now. Your friends need you. (This catches John’s attention, and he runs off.) End Scene The Athenian army is ready, prepared to fight off the approaching monster army. Eirene and Rook approach the General, Eirene in full greek armor. General: Oh, no! We may be, willing to allow the mon, foreigner to fight, but we are not allowing a woman to fight. Eirene: I’d like to see you stop me. (She pulls out her knife.) You need all the warriors you can get. General: Absolutely not! Rook: Her knowledge may assist us into obtaining victory. (Then, John teleports in, surprising everyone.) John! General: Who are you?! John: John, herald of the gods. I’ve been sent to assist in your battle. I thank you for treating my companions, Eirene and Rook, with respect and kindness. And for allowing them to participate in the battle. General: Oh, of course. Soldier: The monsters are approaching! General: Archers, ready! (Archers raise their bows.) Fire! (The archers fire their arrows, destroying many monsters. They breach the front lines, as the battle starts.) John: You guys ready? (John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Goat Foo: Goat Foo! Baaaahhhh. Eirene: (Shudders) Did you have to pick that form? Goat Foo: Sorry. Goat Foo charges in, striking several monsters with mana infused hooves. His reflexes allow him to dodge any attack that comes his way, and plows through the monsters. Rook rides Leo, charging through and stabbing monsters as he goes with his lance. Eirene gets separated from both of them, quickly moving through and stabbing the monsters with her knife, moving in a blur. A vulpimancer jumps into the air, coming down on Goat Foo. A soldier appears, and strikes it with a spear, killing it. Goat Foo: Thanks. Soldier: Of course. (The soldier has grey marks on his helmet. Goat Foo reverts, and John summons Rustic, as the two continue to battle.) Eirene gets a visual on John, and the soldier that saved him. That soldier is hit on the head by a churl, his head splattering. The head then reforms like sludge, as he stabs the churl in the eye, destroying it. The soldier has a vicious look in his eye, as he turns towards John. Eirene: No. John! (She tries to get his attention, but the sound is lost in the battle. She starts making her way towards him.) John slashes through some dracaenas, when the sound of piercing skin occurs. John turns, seeing the soldier with the grey marked helmet sticking his spear through Eirene’s chest. The soldier pulls the spear out, and Eirene falls. John catches her, as the soldier goes to stab John. John blasts him with mana, destroying his upper body. John: Eirene! I’ve got you! (John uses mana to heal the wound, which was pouring out blood.) I’m here. Don’t die. Don’t die! (Eirene smiles, and raises her arm with difficulty. She wipes a tear off of John’s cheek, having not noticed he was crying. She then closes her eyes, dead.) The soldier reforms, and takes a humanoid sludge form. He was smiling evilly. John: YOU! (John puts Eirene down, and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Heatblast: You are going to burn to a crisp. Heatblast rides a boulder into the sky, and unleashes fire. The sludge retreats, and disappears into the crowd. Heatblast doesn’t stop. The entire field in front of him, monsters and soldiers alike, are burned away. The Athenians fire arrows at Heatblast to stop him, but nothing gets through. The Athenians retreat, as the monsters are all destroyed. Heatblast lands neary Eirene’s corpse, reverting. Rook comes over with Leo. Rook: John! What? Oh. (He sees Eirene. He reaches into his sack, pulling out a silver coin.) John: A drachma? (Rook opens her mouth, inserting the coin.) Rook: One must pay to cross the River Styx to get to the Underworld. She died a hero, and deserves Elysium. John: Where is the Underworld? How do I get there? Rook: You go west. To the Pillars of Heracles. That is the end of the world, and the entrance is supposed to be somewhere near there. (John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Jetray.) Wait, what are you doing?! John! (Jetray takes off, flying west.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Eirene (death) *Rook *Leo the Automaton *Elektra *Athenians **General Villains *Chimera *Monster Army **Sludgepuppy **Vulpimancers **Dracaenae Aliens *Wildvine *Davy Jones (first re-appearance) *Echo Echo *Astrodactyl (accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) *Swampfire *Goat Foo *Heatblast *Jetray (cameo) Trivia *Eirene is killed, enraging John. *John receives a new prophecy. *The Sludgepuppy makes his first physical appearance. *The Titan war has escalated. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc